purityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cartel
What Was the Cartel? The Cartel was the splint group of former Passione II, which came to existence shortly after griefing their former base and leaking its coordinates; an awful start to a group that would gain an infamous reputation. The perfect concoction. The goals of the Cartel were as follows: Piss off as many people as possible. Members of the Cartel * iCodeViper: '''Co-Founder of Passione, and previously being in Phoenix 1, Viper also Co-Founded the Cartel with seiyadragon. Orchestrated the grief on Dumpster Dogs, and brought DouuG1 on board to supply them with the coords. * '''seiyadragon: Other Co-Founder of Passione, and also being in Phoenix 1, seiyadragon was very good at redstone, and made some pretty good sugar cane farms and the Passione 1 gold farm, which was still in working order after its grief, and continued to be used long after it. * FirbisCZ (Left to BG): '''A fellow member of Passione, Firbis came along with Viper and Seiya from their exodus of Passione. Firbis was not very combative in the group compared to the other two members, pretty much being the sole reason the Drug Tunnels looked somewhat pretty at all. * '''Contom: '''Did not join at the founding of the Cartel, but came into play at Camp Forlorn Hope, aka Cartel 2. He pretty much kept that tomb of a base alive, when me and seiya virtually quit. Major Events by the Cartel * '''The Grief of Passione 2: Viper and Seiya were a bit tired of basing with Actzol and Tiptop, because they had believed they had lost way more out of the base then they would have ever gained— and it seemed like Viper and Seiya were giving more of their items to the base, while Actzol and TipTop pocketed their wealth. Seiya and Viper decided to grief the base with two withers going off at the same time—one at Tip's mapart, and one at Actzol's city. It created the perfect storm: while TipTop and Actzol were off seeking clout, Viper and Seiya had stabbed them in the back. Shortly after the grief of Passione II, the three members of the Cartel had received heavy backlash from the community of Purity Vanilla. The trio had believed that this hatred for the most part was unjust, and ignorant of the full view of the picture. Members of Dumpster Dogs and the Hive had swelled this misconception in particular, taking some comments out of proportion and making it out to be the only reasons for the grief. In reality, however, the trio wanted to send a message with the grief: a warning, basically, to anyone who would want to base with Actzol and TipTop in the future. They had felt so angered by them that they decided to grief their own base in spite. * The Grief of Dumpster Dogs: This is where the grief of Monkey Island came to be in fruition; Viper, angry at some of the members of Dumpster Dogs, wanted payback. He had been tipped off to their general location by an undisclosed person, which became a catalyst to a week-preparation beforehand as to the planning. Code, knowing a little bit about Dumpster Dogs history, learned of how DouuG1 was betrayed by his own group, took his items, and left him to rot. In fact, some of the items taken from DouuG1 was later sold to Passione for their museum (which was later stolen by TipTopBopp). Viper used this event to talk to DouuG, thinking that he may have their coords still, and still may be willing to join them in their grief out of spite. After a long conversation between the two, they had come to arrange a deal: 4 totems, and four god apples to be given to DouuG, along with his involvement in the grief itself, in exchange for their coordinates. They eventually planned the grief for July 5th, 2019 in the morning. DouuG had known the specific times when Dumpster Dogs would be online or offline, so the early morning (for Americans, at least) was perfect. At a quiet day, the calm before the storm, the Cartel and DouuG had stormed Monkey island, right in the crown jewel of their base; the 14.5 shulker of obby Gold Farm. They had next set to pillage the base; with there being some four beacons, shulkers of godsets laying around, and obsidian, for the time this was a pretty plentiful raid (would not compare to the bounties extracted from Varden's raid of Valhalla, though). Next, the three griefers did what they came to do; grief. They placed lavacasts on the mighty gold farm and auto smelters, obnoxiously laid lava everywhere, and used TNT on the main hub. Finally; the finishing touches—a wither named in honor of Tyteus, named Laius. When this act occured, Viper had taken a screenshot with the other two griefers and sent it in #screenshots-and-artwork of the Discord channel, using their previous copypasta "Inviting all of Purity Vanilla to Dumpster Dogs, or what's left of it". It left a great deal of the members perplexed; Dumpster Dogs was the de-facto most powerful base on the server, and it was just griefed by DouuG1, one of their own (of course, he was kicked, but a lot of the playerbase was ignorant to this fact). Actzol, who was the newest recruit into Dumpster Dogs, clamored "TIME TO KILL" in the discord chat, immediately joining the server in an elytra with three griefers watching him. Honestly, his state was to be pitied. We watched him pull out a valuable shulker with his trident in it; and easily could've took it, but we were laughing so hard in the VC we didn't (I wish I recorded it). So afterwards, he pathetically tried to fight us in the water with a riptide trident, far from his original clamor, "TIME TO KILL". Coincidentally at the same time, TipTopBopp had come back from his nearly 2-week exile from the server (resulted from being marooned in the nether, and the grief of Passione 2). It really was the perfect slap to his face, because during Passione 2 he had always wanted to grief the base, for server clout and "wiki page". In a salty fit of rage, he in fact said "Idc but it gave Cartel an ego-boost". It really did not, because for the three griefers, it was not for clout, but mainly for revenge. The grief of Monkey Island sounded the death knell for the group, and the exodus of the original Hive members to Hive 2. It eventually caused a dying-off of a lot of old players like Mungus, and StarBaron to not return until the founding of PaCo (Pathfinder Coalition). Drug Tunnels 2019-07-17_14.57.43.png 2019-07-16_20.11.45.png 2019-07-18_13.20.31.png 2019-07-15_09.35.26.png 2019-07-17_15.00.19.png 2019-08-03_14.18.34.png|TipTopBop's visit Cartel Bedrock.png Category:Factions